


Прижми меня к себе и заставь кричать

by Kathie, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [9]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>я смотрю на тебя, ты глядишь на меня — искра, буря, безумие ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прижми меня к себе и заставь кричать

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: deep throat, dirty talk, игры со льдом; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; в названии использована цитата из песни Simon Curtis — Flesh

— А что самое классное в том, чтобы быть супергероем? — проворковала рядом Как-Её-Там, старательно понижая голос, чтобы добавить в него соблазнительной, как ей казалось, хрипотцы. Ти Джею же захотелось дать ей воды, чтобы она прополоскала горло. Он не смотрел на Как-Её-Там, хоть она и закинула ноги ему на бёдра вальяжно, не смотрел и на Как-Его-Там, который поглаживал его по второму бедру.

Ти Джей вообще ни на кого не смотрел, кроме развалившегося на противоположном диванчике Джонни Шторма. Он даже не старался притворяться, что не смотрит ему на промежность. Попробуй тут не смотри, если ноги Джонни раздвинул ну очень широко.

Окей, Ти Джей готов был признать: ещё час назад ему было глубоко плевать на существование Джонни Шторма, супергероя, называющего себя Человеком-Факелом. Он всего лишь простой президентский сын, какое ему дело до супергероев? Это его мама не знала, кого из этих сверхпопулярных сверхлюдей привлечь, чтобы получить больше голосов, вот и устраивала то званый ужин с Капитаном Америкой, то пикник с Железным Человеком. Конечно, он слышал о Фантастической Четвёрке. Слышал и о Джонни, но немного — только то, что он был самовозгорающимся летающим бабником. Но отрицать было глупо: да, Джонни Шторм действительно был горяч не только из-за своей сверхспособности. Такую задницу Ти Джей бы и за милю заприметил. А уж если учесть, что к заднице прилагались широкие плечи, длинные мускулистые ноги и умопомрачительно очаровательная улыбка, а ещё эти красивые полные губы… Да уж. Полный комплект.

И сейчас они сидели в лаунже его клуба и играли в «Правду или действие», как какие-то пьяные школьники. Вместо рулетки — пустая бутылка из-под текилы, но вот вопросы точно такие же глупые и пошлые. Не то чтобы Ти Джею не нравилось. Он наоборот, был очень даже в восторге, особенно после всего выпитого.

— Наверное, это адреналин, — голос Джонни вырвал его из размышлений, и Ти Джей, облизнувшись, немного подался вперёд и пристально глянул на него. — Мне нравится это ощущение. Ощущение опасности. Мне кажется, я адреналиновый маньяк.

Как-Её-Там рядом тоненько захихикала, прикрывая ладошкой губы. Ти Джей не выдержал и спихнул её ноги со своих колен, а затем потянулся к новой стопке текилы.

— Это так круто, когда весь твой организм работает на максимум, — с воодушевлением продолжил Джонни. Ти Джей скользнул взглядом по его фигуре, остановился на лице, а затем бросил уничижающий взгляд на одну из девиц, что облепили Джонни — та как раз вела ладонью по его ноге всё выше и выше. Взгляд не помог, чужая ладонь остановилась в критической близости от того места, где Ти Джей сам был бы не против устроить свою руку. Или губы. Смотря как пойдёт. — Ты словно становишься другим человеком, улучшенной версией самого себя. Мне всегда это нравилось, и до того, как я получил способности… Но сейчас всё словно усилилось, обострилось! Когда я загораюсь, я словно… Я уже не человек, я не просто Джонни, я факел!

Ти Джей даже не вникал толком в его болтовню, только как завороженный смотрел на то, как двигаются губы Джонни. Он словно на время отключился и, жадно следя за сидящим напротив Джонни, оглаживал его взглядами, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам.

— Не у одного тебя тут есть суперспособности, — усмешка сорвалась с губ Ти Джея неожиданно для него самого, и он пристальным, тяжёлым взглядом посмотрел на Джонни. Тот усмехнулся в ответ, вздёрнув уголок губ, и подался корпусом навстречу:

— Да ну? И какая же она у тебя?

Под нестройный смех Ти Джей вытащил вишенку из чьего-то коктейля и обхватил губами налитую соком ягоду, втянув её в рот. Несколько секунд он смотрел на Джонни, не мигая, после чего вытащил завязанный в два узла хвостик изо рта.

Джонни опять усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку дивана. Но, чёрт, Ти Джей готов поставить свой клуб на то, что взгляд у того был определённо заинтересованный.

— Такой способностью людей не спасёшь, — протянул Джонни, поглаживая себя по бедру выше и выше. Ти Джей пожал плечами и улыбнулся своей самой невинной улыбкой:

— Ну, от неё другая практическая польза.

Джонни рассмеялся этой глупой шутке первым: слишком громко и вызывающе, чтобы этот смех мог считаться искренним. Но по его взгляду было видно, что он клюнул. По тому, как вывернулся от одной из девиц и погладил себя по бедру совсем близко к паху — да, определённо клюнул. Но Ти Джей не радовался: это даже не победа в битве, просто один удачный ход. Радоваться он будет потом. Пока же Ти Джей прикидывал, как оседлает эти бёдра. Может, прямо здесь, в лаунже, выгнав всех этих надоедливых девиц и парней? Или нет, затащит Джонни в свой кабинет, где им никто не будет мешать…

Правда, действие, правда, правда — бутылка не стояла на месте, крутилась, музыка смешивалась с громким смехом, а Ти Джей гипнотизировал Джонни. На кролика, конечно, Джонни не катил, да и удав из Ти Джея был откровенно так себе, но зато он уничтожал одну вишенку за другой, облизывался, прикусывал губы, а потом и вовсе взял со стола одну из пивных бутылок и присосался к горлышку. Это был слишком откровенный флирт, буквально в лоб — только дурак не понял бы, когда ему улыбались так мягко одними уголками губ и смотрели только на него, будто всех остальных в тот момент не существовало. Ти Джей надеялся, что Джонни Шторм не дурак и всё понимал.

Увлёкшись, Ти Джей в итоге пропустил момент, когда бутылка остановилась напротив него.

— Правда или действие? — спросил его Как-Его-Там, тронув за плечо, и Ти Джей всё же разорвал зрительный контакт с Джонни.

— Действие, — произнёс он под одобрительный рокот присутствующих. Как-его-там приосанился и навесил на хорошенькую мордашку соблазнительное выражение лица. Прости, мысленно сказал ему Ти Джей, сегодня не твой день.

— Оу, тогда… Поцелуй того, с кем хотел бы сегодня переспать, — Как-Его-Там облизнулся с явным намёком на себя. Нет, парень, сегодня точно не твой день, про себя усмехнулся Ти Джей, отвечая ему без слов, одной только своей улыбкой, а затем наклонился вперёд, фактически залез на столик, столкнув одну из бутылок коленом, и дёрнул Джонни на себя. Тот даже не сопротивлялся, включаясь в игру.

Ему чертовски нравились эти губы. Особенно нижняя, такая соблазнительно пухлая — Ти Джей прикусил её, заставляя Джонни раскрыть рот, и толкнулся внутрь языком, не в силах сдержать усмешку. То, что этот ход тоже удачный, Ти Джей понял в тот момент, когда Джонни перехватил инициативу и накрыл его шею своей ладонью.

Джонни был горячим — в прямом смысле. Ти Джею на какую-то долю секунды даже показалось, что его облили кипятком. И это было так охренительно! Он завёлся моментально. То есть Ти Джей и до того был возбуждён, но теперь ему попросту снесло крышу от желания. Хотелось обернуться и шикнуть на всех, послать к чёрту, а затем залезть на Джонни сверху, вылизывая его рот.

Но всему своё время.

Ти Джей отстранился и отполз назад, на своё место, а потом вытер губы большим пальцем. В глазах у Джонни он читал дикую смесь желания, разочарования и какого-то искреннего азарта. Ти Джей хотел его так сильно, что даже дрожал. Ему срочно нужно остыть, хотя бы немного. Один поцелуй, и ему крышу снесло настолько, что даже ждать ответного шага от Джонни нет сил.

— Что ж, было весело провести с вами время, но дела зовут, — Ти Джей поднялся на ноги и прополз к выходу, стараясь не задевать чужие колени. — Если понадоблюсь, ищите меня наверху. В кабинете.

С этими словами он подмигнул Джонни, недвусмысленно обозначая, кому именно надо искать его наверху. Джонни ведь не дурак, Ти Джей это чувствовал, а потому и намёк тот должен был понять безошибочно. Но для надёжности он, проходя мимо, коснулся его шеи ладонью и мимолётно провёл по короткостриженому затылку. Ему было плевать, что подумают остальные. Главное, чтобы до Джонни дошло.

Уже на выходе из лаунжа Ти Джей буквально чувствовал спиной взгляд Джонни. Да, наверное, как-то так и ощущается, когда тебя трахают взглядом так откровенно и открыто. Не то чтобы у Ти Джея не было такого раньше… Нет, всё-таки такого у него раньше не было точно.

Он растирал щёки ладонями всё то время, пока шёл до кабинета. А там, завернув в неприметную маленькую уборную в углу помещения, со стоном прижался лицом к холодной поверхности стекла и обхватил свой член через джинсы. Ти Джей чувствовал себя абсолютно пьяным, и совсем не из-за того, что выпил много текилы, пива и парочку каких-то сладких коктейлей. Он облизнулся раз, другой, всё ещё чувствуя привкус чужих губ на своих. Как там говорят в таких случаях? Химия? Искра проскочила? Да, чёрт возьми. Искра, буря, безумие и дальше по списку. Ти Джей опять застонал, потому что гладить себя сквозь джинсы было недостаточно, а потом рывком убрал руку, оторвался от зеркала и включил холодную воду.

Его колотило. Приходилось опираться на стойку раковины, потому что колени дрожали. Он плескал себе холодной водой в лицо, струйки затекали за ворот футболки, и в другой ситуации ощущение было бы малоприятным, но сейчас Ти Джей был готов на себя вылить пару вёдер воды, лишь бы попустило. Немного придя в себя, он умылся ещё раз, запустил мокрые пальцы в волосы и растрепал пряди, вздохнул и вышел из туалета.

В кабинете он был один. От осознания этого на Ти Джея наползло недовольство, чуть-чуть смешанное с разочарованием. Что ж, кажется, он переоценил Джонни и его догадливость, а остаток вечера придётся провести если не в одиночестве — спуститься вниз и снять кого-нибудь на ночь всегда было делом нескольких минут, — то явно не с тем, с кем хотелось бы.

Неужели не клюнул? Ти Джей всегда был хорош во флирте. Он умел правильно распознавать ответный интерес. И он видел, что Джонни заинтересован в нём не меньше, чем он сам. Но, видимо, в чём-то всё-таки он просчитался. Это раздражало. Ти Джей подошёл к минибару у стола и достал бутылку скотча, против своей воли анализируя, в чём заключалась причина его раздражения. В негласном, но таком отчётливом отказе? Или, быть может, в том, что его интерес к Джонни был вызван не скукой и жаждой разрядки, а чем-то большим? Например, тем, что Ти Джея попросту вело от одной мысли об их глупом, показушном поцелуе, не говоря уже о чём-то покруче.

Ти Джей уже налил виски в стакан, как его прервали. Нахально. Чьи-то руки обвили его грудь и живот, прижимаясь горячими ладонями и обжигая сквозь рубашку, а со спины к нему притиснулось крепкое, твёрдое тело.

— Решил без меня начать? — насмешливо спросили над ухом, и Ти Джей вздрогнул опять. Снова проклятое ощущение, будто ошпарился кипятком, и обжигающие капли текут по позвоночнику и груди, концентрируясь внизу. Ти Джей предельно осторожно поставил стакан на крышку минибара и сделал шаг назад, плотнее вжавшись в торс Джонни.

Внутри он ликовал. Это ликование плескалось в нём, следуя по тому же маршруту, что и прокатившийся секундой ранее жар.

— У меня уже успела мелькнуть мысль, будто ты не понял, что я хотел тебе сказать, — выдохнул Ти Джей, завёл руку назад и погладил Джонни по бритому затылку. Тот опять усмехнулся и обжёг дыханием плечо Ти Джея.

— Нет, что ты. Ты был предельно точен, — Джонни понизил голос, и его ладонь уверенно приподняла футболку Ти Джея вверх. — К тому же я ведь не ошибусь, если скажу, что провести остаток вечера с тобой будет куда интереснее, чем с этой толпой?

Его пальцы залезли под край футболки, и Ти Джей инстинктивно поджал живот, почувствовав жаркое щекотное прикосновение, то, как пальцы скользят по прессу вверх-вниз. Он резко обернулся к Джонни лицом, всё ещё оставаясь зажатым в кольце его рук. Это его территория, его правила, и, возможно, он позволит Джонни вести чуть позже, но сейчас Ти Джей хотел держать ситуацию под своим контролем.

— Но сюда ты не спешил, как я посмотрю, — Ти Джей повёл плечами от мурашек, когда ощутил, как пальцы Джонни теперь ласкают его поясницу. Он подтолкнул Джонни к дивану и потёрся о его бёдра своими.

— Не так-то легко было найти твой кабинет, — выдохнул Джонни в ту секунду, когда Ти Джей уже влажно мазнул поцелуем по его губам. Момент — и вот они уже на диване, а Ти Джей с удобством устроился на коленях рухнувшего Джонни.

— Но ты справился. Хороший мальчик Джонни, — мурлыкнул Ти Джей и надавил большим пальцем на пухлую губу Джонни, выворачивая её. Чужие ладони уже по-хозяйски устроились на его бёдрах, прожигая кожу сквозь плотную материю джинсов. Ти Джей не был против. Он позволял. Сейчас Ти Джей наконец-то мог рассмотреть Джонни не в полумраке лаунжа, а под нормальным освещением. Хотя рассмотреть — это неправильное определение. Правильное определение — это «залипнуть с открытым ртом и немножко забыть дышать».

Вблизи оказалось, что у Джонни красивые ресницы. Ти Джей в который раз неосознанно провёл языком по губам, чувствуя, как от желания к ним прикоснуться покалывает в кончиках пальцев.

Дыши, Ти Джей, дыши.

— Так что ты там говорил о практической пользе от твоей сверхспособности? — Джонни окончательно задрал его футболку вверх.

— Я думал, ты успел её оценить, пока мы целовались, — шепнул Ти Джей Джонни в губы и лизнул нижнюю. С его футболкой Джонни расправился довольно быстро, и вот уже его ладони широким движением скользили от самого низа живота к груди Ти Джея.

— Успел, но этого недостаточно. Это ведь не всё, на что ты способен с её помощью, верно? — конец фразы утонул в поцелуе, и Джонни, будто бы в отместку за то, что его прервали, прижал пальцы к соскам Ти Джея.

Это заставило Ти Джея выдать нечленораздельный стон, и он отстранился, двинул бёдрами, вжавшись пахом в Джонни.

— Один парень познакомился с моей суперспособностью поближе и поверил в существование Бога, знаешь ли.

— Хвастаешься?

— Не-а, — Ти Джей качнул головой и прижал ладони к груди Джонни, с довольной улыбкой огладил твёрдые мышцы. — Не хвастаюсь. Так, просто одна история из жизненного опыта.

Джонни улыбнулся и поцеловал его. Теперь инициатива была на нём, Ти Джей только податливо навалился на него, поглаживал по груди и спускался ладонями всё ниже и ниже, позволяя себя целовать. Под его пальцами была тонкая ткань рубашки, прикрывающая крепкий рельефный торс, а к бедру прижимался нехилый такой, судя по ощущениям, стояк. Прикусив губу Джонни, Ти Джей, не церемонясь, выпростал из-под пояса его рубашку, намереваясь коснуться голой кожи, и…

— Ты всегда его носишь, что ли? — он усмехнулся прямо в поцелуй и погладил Джонни по животу, прикрытому его супергеройским супертрико.

— Я же супергерой, — тот со смешком пожал плечами. — У нас ненормированный рабочий день, а летать без одежды… По секрету: это не так уж и приятно.

— Всё равно придётся его снять, — Ти Джей расстегнул пуговицы рубашки, разводя полы в стороны, а затем потянул замок костюма вниз. Настолько, насколько позволяло их положение. Он знал, что чуть позже ему придётся встать и раздеть Джонни, но пока он довольствовался тем, что есть.

Ти Джей вновь поцеловал Джонни, поглаживая обнажившуюся грудь кончиками пальцев. Ему нравилось ощущать под пальцами горячую кожу, покрытую мягкими волосками. Нравилось ему и то, как Джонни накрывал его ягодицы ладонями, властно сжимал — как-то угадал, засранец, как Ти Джею было по душе. Он скользил губами по челюсти Джонни, пока тот тёрся бесстыдно о бедро членом.

— Так значит, сынок президента, да, Томас? — начал Джонни, но Ти Джей куснул его в челюсть, поправляя:

— Бывшего. И, возможно, будущего президента. А ещё меня никто не называет Томасом. Ти Джей, просто Ти Джей, — на эту реплику Джонни ухмыльнулся и сместил одну ладонь обратно ему на зад.

— И часто Ти Джей Хэммонд, сынок бывшего-и-возможно-будущего президента, трахается в своём кабинете?

— Тебе действительно хочется это знать? — Ти Джей вновь укусил его, на этот раз в шею, и с губ Джонни сорвался тихий стон. Кажется, он нашёл одну из тех точек, за которые в игре давали бонусы. Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством Джонни, Ти Джей встал с дивана и отшатнулся к рабочему столу, где в ящике лежал «запас на чёрный день». На самом деле, не то чтобы он действительно часто трахался с кем-то у себя на рабочем месте, но всё-таки иметь всё необходимое под рукой было весьма полезно. Смазка, презервативы, упаковка влажных салфеток — ему казалось важным проконтролировать эту сторону вопроса.

Джонни оказался быстрым. Когда Ти Джей вернулся, он уже был без одежды, сидел вальяжно на диванчике, а его рука неторопливо проходилась по стволу члена. Фыркнув, Ти Джей бросил в Джонни сначала упаковкой салфеток, а потом и смазкой.

— А ты продуманный, я смотрю, — со смешком сказал Джонни, скосив глаза на валяющийся рядом «джентельменский набор». Ти Джей вместо ответа опустился на колени перед диваном и, накрыв его колени ладонями, с силой развёл бёдра в стороны.

— А тебе не терпится показать мне, насколько же ты горяч, верно? — он провёл языком по губам, смачивая их, нахально провоцируя, и опустил глаза на член Джонни. Там было, на что посмотреть. Ти Джей облизнулся вновь, уже предвкушая, как насадится ртом на этот толстый ствол с набухшей на боку веной, как пропустит в горло крупную тёмно-розовую головку.

— Я-то покажу… — самодовольно протянул Джонни и опять погладил член ладонью. — Но ты уверен, что выдержишь?

— У меня много талантов, — язвительно парировал Ти Джей и отпихнул ладонь Джонни, заменяя её на члене своей. — А вот выдержишь ли ты?

Ответа он не ждал. Он ему и не нужен был. Ти Джей лизнул прямо по вене, надавливая на неё упругим языком, обвёл уздечку и коснулся головки. На кончике языка чувствовался пряный чужой вкус, и от этого он вдохнул глубже, блаженно закрывая глаза. Пальцы буквально покалывало от желания. Ти Джей никогда не умел растягивать удовольствие надолго, ему часто хотелось всего и сразу, и вот сейчас был именно такой момент. Обхватив губами под уздечкой, он медленно наделся ртом на член: крупная головка мазнула по нёбу, ткнулась в горло, вызвав короткий вибрирующий спазм, и проскользнула глубже.

— Ох нихера себе, — где-то наверху выдохнул Джонни, расслабленно уронил ладонь Ти Джею на затылок и вскинул бёдра. Слишком резко. Ти Джей, едва не поперхнувшись, отстранился назад, выпустил член изо рта и предупредительно, гневно посмотрел из-под ресниц.

— Аккуратнее, — зашипел он и выдохнул на мокрую от слюны и смазки головку. Джонни опять вздрогнул.

— Не сдержался. Не каждый день встречаю такую резвую и талантливую глотку.

— Я ещё даже не размялся, — многообещающе улыбнулся Ти Джей и опять насадился ртом на член, теперь ещё медленнее, чем в первый раз. Ему нужно было привыкнуть и к размеру, и к ощущениям, и он впился ногтями в бёдра Джонни, открыто предупреждая, чтобы тот даже не думал дёргаться.

К его чести, Джонни понял правильно и не двигался до тех пор, пока Ти Джей не начал двигать головой вверх и вниз по стволу. Лишь тогда его бёдра принялись подрагивать и подаваться наверх. Сейчас Ти Джей не возражал. Удерживая Джонни за бёдра, он наращивал темп, двигая головой всё быстрее, втягивал в себя воздух и низко стонал, посылая вибрации по члену. Его самого очень заводило ощущение того, как его губы растягиваются вокруг крепкого ствола едва ли не до покалывания в уголках рта. Ти Джей никогда не признавался в этом вслух, но ему нравилось сосать большие и красивые члены.

Но в планах у Ти Джея ещё был пункт «подразнить Джонни Шторма». Потому он подался назад и юрко, быстро обвёл головку кончиком языка, будто рисовал на ней какие-то узоры. Хриплый стон, который выдал Джонни, можно было однозначно трактовать только как звук полного удовлетворения. Ти Джей не собирался давать ему кончить вот так, с членом в его рту. Всё самое лучшее он хотел приберечь для себя.

Он заменил язык пальцами и принялся тереть головку подушечками, а сам невесомыми, но мокрыми поцелуями спустился по стволу вниз, к мошонке. Джонни задрожал и погладил Ти Джея за ушами, направляя ещё ниже:

— Да, вот тут, — простонал он, и Ти Джей всё понял правильно. Ему давали разрешение, и он не собирался им пренебрегать. Сначала он просто коснулся мошонки пальцами, перекатывая крупные тяжёлые яйца, а потом и языком провёл, прилизывая редкие мягкие волоски. От участившегося дыхания и стонов Джонни Ти Джею самому стало жарче. Его член уже болезненно упирался в ширинку, и хотелось скорее освободить его. Ти Джей втянул одно из яичек в рот и тут же выпустил — слишком уж крупно начал дрожать Джонни, а пальцы, сжимавшие головку его члена, были совсем мокрые от выделившейся смазки.

— Так не пойдёт, — усмехнулся Ти Джей и рывком поднялся на ноги, оставляя Джонни одного, обнажённого, покрасневшего и изнывающего от желания кончить. — Ты ведь не думаешь, что я просто тебе отсосу и всё закончится?

Он быстро избавился от остатков своей одежды и забрался к Джонни на колени, уселся так, что теперь их члены соприкасались. Все возражения Джонни были прерваны поцелуем, глубоким и мокрым; язык Ти Джея, казалось, скользил в чужом рту так же глубоко, как совсем недавно в его собственном рту двигался чужой член. Но его нахальная выходка не осталась безнаказанной: Джонни с силой, обжигая кожу ударом, шлёпнул его по заднице и растянул ягодицы в стороны, от чего Ти Джей сдавленно застонал ему в рот. Ему нравилось дразнить и изводить Джонни, но в то же время он по-настоящему кайфовал от одних только его крепких, уверенных прикосновений.

— У тебя на меня большие планы, как я посмотрю? — низким голосом спросил Джонни, когда они взяли передышку между поцелуями, и ещё раз шлёпнул Ти Джея по заднице, вызывая ещё один стон, теперь громче. Ягодицы у Ти Джея были одним из тех самых бонусных мест.

— Конечно, — выдохнул он, лизнув губы Джонни, и сжал пальцы на его плечах.

Ти Джей почти не двигался на его бёдрах, но всякий раз, как Джонни сжимал его задницу, он чуть вздрагивал и их члены соприкасались теснее. От такого желание и дрожь в теле становились всё круче. А когда Джонни коснулся пальцами его ануса и надавил на сжатое сухое отверстие, Ти Джей вздрогнул сильнее и заёрзал на нём.

— Ох, чёрт… Тише, ковбой, тебе кое-что понадобится, — промурлыкав это, Ти Джей приподнялся и потянулся за смазкой. Джонни времени не терял, тотчас накрыв его сосок своими губами, с силой втянул в себя, и Ти Джей издал хныкающий звук, почувствовав, как его тело прошил короткий разряд удовольствия.

— Любишь, когда тебя натягивают, да, Ти Джей? — рыкнул Джонни, впиваясь пальцами в мягкую плоть ягодиц. Он раздвинул их так сильно, что Ти Джей буквально мог чувствовать лёгкое саднящее ощущение. Вернувшись на своё место, но теперь уже со смазкой в руке, Ти Джей прижался губами к губам Джонни и невесомо укусил его.

— Не могу устоять перед мыслью, что этот член будет во мне. Ведь ты у нас большой мальчик, Джонни, — он подался навстречу его ладоням, словно подмахивая. — Да и я не привык отказывать себе в чём-либо.

Очередной шлепок заставил Ти Джея подавиться вздохом, и он отстранился, взяв Джонни за запястье. Длинные крупные пальцы Джонни — сразу два, — исчезли у него во рту, и Ти Джей стал обсасывать их с таким же воодушевлением, как немного ранее сосал его член. Джонни гладил его по языку и за щекой, а второй ладонью на сухую массировал между ног.

— Тогда стоит тебя хорошенько растянуть, разве нет? Иначе твоя тугая дырка не сможет меня принять, — Джонни вытащил пальцы из его рта и отобрал смазку, добавляя лубрикант к слюне, пачкая этой смесью пальцы. В следующее мгновение он уже толкнулся одним из пальцев в Ти Джея, и тот застонал прямо Джонни на ухо, обнимая его за шею и выпячивая зад. Джонни двигал в нём пальцем пусть неглубоко, но неожиданно умело, до приятного хорошо раздражая чувствительные края. Вжавшись коленками в бёдра Джонни, Ти Джей словно подгонял его, вынуждая добавить ещё один палец, а затем ещё один. Наслаждаясь и тремя пальцами в заднице, которые вкруговую двигались внутри него, и хорошо знакомым, приятным дискомфортом между ягодиц, Ти Джей вновь поцеловал Джонни. Он насаживался на его пальцы, напрашиваясь на большее, но теперь, казалось, Джонни решил диктовать условия и вовсю дразнил Ти Джея в отместку за прерванный минет. Он проворачивал кисть, толкался глубоко, доставая до простаты и нажимая на неё, вызывал тянущее удовольствие внизу живота.

— Ну же, давай, трахни меня, — не выдержал и попросил Ти Джей, оцарапав Джонни плечо ногтями. Тот, как назло, двинул пальцами ещё глубже, заставив Ти Джея всхлипнуть.

— Что, тебе мало пальцев и хочешь чего побольше? — с ухмылкой ответил на это Джонни и поймал его губы в жёстком мокром поцелуе. — Конечно, хочешь. Я же чувствую, какая у тебя жадная дырка.

Ти Джей застонал, сжавшись на его пальцах. Алкоголь из крови, казалось, улетучился, но его место заняло совсем другое опьянение, а грязные словечки, которые вылетали изо рта Джонни, лишь подогревали его состояние.

— Да, — хныкнул он вновь. — Хочу побольше. Трахни меня, давай же.

С мокрым звуком Джонни вытащил пальцы из его задницы, и Ти Джей вновь заёрзал, приподнялся и подхватил упаковку презервативов, дрожащими руками принимаясь за попытки оторвать один фольгированный квадратик от ленты. Доверять такое дело Джонни было бессмысленно, пальцы у того были все перепачканы смазкой. Когда упаковка наконец поддалась, Ти Джей быстро справился с тем, чтобы раскатать презерватив по члену Джонни и прижался к его груди своей, отставляя задницу сильнее.

Намёк был понят беспрекословно: оттянув его ягодицу одной рукой, Джонни второй взял свой член и приставил к влажной дырке, надавливая на неё головкой. Сантиметр за сантиметром, Ти Джей медленно начал опускаться на член, зажмурившись от удовольствия. Интенсивное, немного саднящее ощущение кольца мышц, растянутого вокруг толстого ствола, заставляло дышать его ещё громче и тяжелее.

— Вот так, ещё немного, — прошептал Джонни, кружа ладонью по его пояснице, и Ти Джей с коротким стоном насадился до конца. То, что он ощущал, было если не идеальным, то очень близко к этому. Несколько мгновений они с Джонни оба не двигались, только дышали шумно, а затем Ти Джей приподнялся на коленях и тут же со стоном опустился обратно.

— Бля, — застонал он, сжимаясь на члене Джонни, и двинул бёдрами. Ти Джей хотел было отстраниться немного, отталкиваясь назад, но Джонни крепко обнял его за талию и не давал отодвинуться. Его руки мяли, сжимали ягодицы Ти Джея уверенно и сильно, он щипал кожу и гладил растянутую вокруг члена кожу. Ти Джей погладил Джонни по плечам и сжал их в ответ, впиваясь пальцами, и стал наращивать темп, двигаясь на его члене.

— Какая у тебя тугая задница, — рыкнул Джонни ему на ухо, отвешивая ещё один шлепок, и вскинул бёдра, глубже проникая в Ти Джея. Тот на вздохе подавился стоном. — Любишь большие члены, да? Да по тебе видно было, что любишь…

— Блядь, да, — Ти Джей, вопреки своему предшествующему желанию, прижался к Джонни ближе, притираясь стоящим членом к его плоскому животу. Трение истекающей смазкой головки о твёрдый пресс, покрытый волосками, вызывало волны мурашек по всему телу. Губами Ти Джей скользнул по шее Джонни, оставляя яркие и влажные отметины за ушами и на плечах, и это, казалось, подстегнуло его — Джонни начал вбиваться в него снизу ещё сильнее, а его зубы оставили ощутимый след от укуса на плече Ти Джея.

Всё-таки оттолкнувшись от Джонни, Ти Джей, одной рукой упираясь в его грудь и поглаживая напряжённые мышцы, второй стал гладить себя по низу живота, стараясь не задевать член. Под таким углом проникновение ощущалось ещё ярче, а головкой Джонни задевал его простату при каждом новом толчке. Между ног саднило, но совсем немного, и с каждым движением отголоски этой слабой боли мешались с удовольствием. Джонни сдерживал слишком громкие стоны, но когда Ти Джей коснулся пальцами его соска и с силой сжал, сдался.

— Ти Джей, твою мать, — Джонни накрыл его затылок ладонью и резко притянул к себе. Они столкнулись губами и зубами в поцелуе — было немного больно, в первый миг Ти Джей даже зашипел от неприятных ощущений. Но Джонни и его язык успешно справились с тем, чтобы его отвлечь. Поцелуями Джонни переместился с его губ сначала на подбородок, а потом и на шею, крепко сжимая волосы Ти Джея в пальцах и заставляя его откинуть голову назад. Толчки становились всё сильнее, Ти Джей буквально скакал на члене Джонни, то почти соскальзывая, сжимая мышцами только головку, то расслабленно опускаясь до основания. Джонни же тем временем опустился поцелуями ещё ниже и теперь языком ласкал его соски.

Для Ти Джея это стало едва ли не последней каплей: он всё оттягивал момент, когда уже можно было коснуться себя, но теперь, когда Джонни хрипло стонал от того, как Ти Джей сжимался на нём и гладил за ушами и по шее, а сам он дрожал и издавал протяжные, просящие звуки, сдерживаться уже не было сил. Обхватив себя пальцами, Ти Джей сжал между указательным и большим головку, выдавливая капельки смазки из щели, скользнул ниже, оттянул крайнюю плоть и начал надрачивать член, стараясь попасть в ритм толчков Джонни в его задницу. Ощущения были такие, словно Ти Джей дрочил себе вечность, но на деле ему понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы всё его тело задрожало от нахлынувшего удовольствия, а мышцы сжались спазмом вокруг Джонни.

Кончая, Ти Джей опять подавился всхлипом, а пальцами оцарапал плечо Джонни, впившись ногтями слишком глубоко. Он не прекращал двигать рукой, выдаивая из себя последние капли спермы прямо на живот Джонни, а потом обессиленно навалился на него всем телом, ещё раз застонав — приглушённо, смазано, прижимаясь губами к шее. Джонни хотел было выйти из него, но сил у Ти Джея всё же хватило на то, чтобы сжаться на нём ещё раз и простонать:

— Не смей. Давай так, — и Джонни на удивление послушался, стал вбиваться в него сильнее. Несколькими секундами позже он крепко сжал бёдра Ти Джея ладонями и кончил с громким длинным стоном. На какое-то мгновение Ти Джею показалось, что его левое бедро словно лизнули языки пламени — такой острой, резкой и сильной была боль, совсем не похожая на боль от шлепка. Он вскрикнул и дёрнулся, соскальзывая с Джонни, и уставился на него круглыми глазами. Джонни лениво тряс в воздухе ладонью, на которой тухли последние огоньки.

— Блядь, можно было бы и предупредить, что загораешься во время оргазма! — Ти Джей застонал, но теперь уже не от удовольствия, и уставился на своё бедро. На светлой коже выделялся красноватый след, безошибочно повторяющий своими очертаниями ладонь Джонни. Кожа уже не горела, но покалывание было малоприятным.

— Прости… — запыхавшись, ответил ему Джонни, стянул с себя презерватив и подполз ближе. — Это у меня впервые. Сильно?

— Не знаю, я же не доктор, — огрызнулся Ти Джей, а потом нервно рассмеялся. Надо же было такому случиться: секс с Джонни был охуительным, наверное, одним из лучших в жизни Ти Джея, но зато теперь у него был ожог на бедре. Просто победитель по жизни.

— И чего смеёшься? — Джонни предпринял попытку коснуться ожога на его бедре, но Ти Джей, возмущённо фыркнув, отодвинулся и упал на спину, хмурясь.

— Идиотская ситуация. Никогда ещё для меня секс не заканчивался ожогами, — он поёрзал на заднице, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Влажную от пота кожу холодило воздухом, и это контрастировало с болезненным покалыванием, которое никуда не уходило, но, казалось, постепенно стихало. В один момент Ти Джей почувствовал себя трезвым, злым и разочарованным.

— Извини, — голос Джонни был полон неподдельного сочувствия. — Я действительно не хотел… Делать вот это. Клянусь тебе, это впервые!

— Верю, — буркнул Ти Джей и отполз от него ещё чуть подальше. Ситуация была не просто идиотской, но и в высшей степени отвратительной. Мало было привычной после перепихона на один раз неловкости, неизменно селящейся между Ти Джеем и его случайными партнёрами, так ещё и какая-то обида за ожог, отчасти по-детски глупая, подливала масла.

Они молчали ещё некоторое время: Ти Джей лежал и отсутствующим взглядом пялился в потолок, Джонни тихо сидел рядом, но потом его ладони легли Ти Джею на ногу, и он стал мягко массировать голень и поглаживать его по коленке.

Это было бы мило, если бы не было так неожиданно. Ти Джей вздрогнул и приподнялся на локтях.

— Ты пытаешься отвлечь меня или заслужить прощение? — скептически поинтересовался он, однако, не отдёргивая ноги от Джонни. Тот пожал плечами:

— Массаж расслабляет, разве нет? К тому же я действительно виноват.

— Да, спорить не буду, — опять фыркнул Ти Джей, укладывая ноги на бёдра Джонни. — В чём подвох?

— Ни в чём, — бесхитростно ответил ему Джонни, забираясь ладонью выше. Теперь он гладил Ти Джея между бёдер, и эти лёгкие касания посылали по коже стайки мурашек. — Ты красивый.

— Ты флиртуешь со мной? — Ти Джей хмыкнул и сдвинул ноги, поймав ладонь Джонни между ляжек. На губах Джонни заплясала ухмылка:

— Зачем? Я уже тебя трахнул, флиртовать смысла нет.

— Ты ужасен, — застонал Ти Джей и лягнул его пяткой в коленку. Джонни ойкнул, но свои поглаживания не прекратил. Одна его ладонь кружила на внутренней стороне бёдер совсем близко к паху, а вторая лежала чуть ниже ожога на левом бедре.

— Но трахаюсь-то хорошо?

— Да, спорить не буду, — засмеялся Ти Джей и шлёпнул Джонни по ладони. — Возьми из мини-бара лёд. И принеси.

Как ни странно, Джонни вновь его послушал. Через минуту в руках у Ти Джея был стакан, полный льда, и он вытащил первый кубик, опустил руку к бедру и провёл льдинкой по горящему следу. Ледяное прикосновение тоже обжигало, но вместе с тем несло успокоение, а потому Ти Джей не сдержался и выдохнул громче нужного.

— Вау, да тебе это нравится, — хмыкнул Джонни и навис над ним, всё ещё поглаживая одной ладонью между ног. — Помочь?

— Ты сделал уже достаточно, — отрезал Ти Джей, но на этот раз никто его слушать не собирался. Мгновение — и вот Джонни уже сжимал кубик льда губами и водил им по бедру Ти Джея. И хоть изначально эта процедура не должна была нести какой-либо эротический подтекст, но то, что вытворял Джонни, заводило Ти Джея вновь. Вкупе со всё более уверенными поглаживаниями между ног, — пальцы Джонни теперь гладили совсем по промежности, размазывая остатки смазки под мошонкой и между ягодиц, — это заставляло Ти Джея ёрзать на диване и тяжело дышать, ощущая, как внизу живота опять теплеет от желания.

— Вижу, кое-кому всё мало, да? — Джонни засмеялся прямо ему в бедро и взял новый кубик льда, одновременно с этим толкнувшись в Ти Джея пальцами — и тут же их вытащил. Ти Джей громко ахнул и зажался, ухватился рукой за плечо Джонни и потянул его к себе, выше.

— Хочешь второй раунд?

— И, кажется, не я один, — Джонни провёл льдинкой по бедру к внутренней стороне, и в следующий миг Ти Джей почувствовал мокрое и холодное касание к своей дырке.

— Блядь, только не говори мне, что ты… — остаток фразы потонул в стоне, потому что Джонни протолкнул подтаявший ледяной кубик между его расслабленных, растраханных мышц.

Это было особенное ощущение, ни с чем, что доселе испытывал Ти Джей, несравнимое. Первый миг ему казалось, что лёд обжёг всё внутри, но затем взамен этому чувству пришла прохлада, приятная и будоражащая, мешающаяся с внутренним жаром. Джонни проник в него следом двумя пальцами сразу, принимаясь ритмично двигаться внутри, растрахивая его сильнее, интенсивнее, а губами вновь накрыл сосок, лаская его языком.

— Господи, — захлебнулся Ти Джей стоном и обнял Джонни, крепче прижимая к себе. Тот, казалось, расценил это восклицание как побуждение к действию. Не прекращая растягивать Ти Джея теперь уже тремя пальцами, он скользнул губами ниже по груди, укусил сбоку, на рёбрах.

— Хочешь больше? Ты внутри очень горячий, — Джонни оставил ещё один укус, немного ниже прежнего. — Кто из нас ещё Человек-Факел, а? Тебя нужно остудить немного, Томас. Томми. Ти Дже-э-эй.

Ти Джей вскинул бёдра и, для самого себя неожиданно, закивал:

— Да, хочу. Пожалуйста. Сделай это, — застонал он, сам не зная, чего хочет больше: ещё этой странной, обжигающе-ледяной ласки, уверенных движений пальцев в нём или члена Джонни, заполняющего его. Губы Джонни коснулись низа его живота, расцвечивая кожу следами от поцелуев, и Ти Джей готов был поклясться, что чувствовал, как тот усмехался.

— Ну, раз ты просишь… — Джонни широко лизнул его живот и отстранился, потянулся к стакану с кусочками льда, который чудом ещё не выпал из пальцев Ти Джея. Он напрягся в предчувствии ледяного прикосновения, но то, что следом сделал Джонни, превосходило все ожидания. Тот, обхватив льдинку губами, раздвинул ноги Ти Джея шире, заставляя поднять их вверх, и прижался ртом к промежности.

Контраст холодного кубика и горячих губ сводил с ума. Джонни коснулся льдинкой его дырки, надавил, проталкивая внутрь, помог себе пальцами, а затем прошёлся тёплым языком по входу. Эти манипуляции посылали по телу Ти Джея разряды удовольствия, похожие на электрический ток. Он стонал уже в голос, совершенно не стесняясь, а когда язык Джонни заменили пальцы, а сам он, взяв в рот ещё один кубик льда, заглотил его член, Ти Джей всхлипнул и дёрнулся, всё-таки выронив из пальцев стакан. Тот с глухим стуком ударился о ковёр, но разбился он или нет, волновало Ти Джея в ту минуту меньше всего. Он подмахивал, насаживаясь на пальцы Джонни, толкался в его рот, чувствуя, будто плавится от движений его языка и ледяных прикосновений. Ти Джей не ожидал от самого себя, что беспрепятственно позволит кому-то вытворять с ним такое.

— Джонни, ох, — застонал он в который раз и неловко поднялся, уцепился пальцами за его плечи, заставив выпустить член изо рта. Джонни даже не сопротивлялся, когда Ти Джей потянул его наверх и ткнулся губами к губам, целуя и вылизывая рот изнутри. Льдинка, выскользнув изо рта, упала Ти Джею на ключицы и осталась там, тая маленькой лужицей.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — прошептал Джонни прямо в поцелуй и согнул пальцы в Ти Джее, прижимая их к простате. Тот всхлипнул и задрожал, повисая на его плечах.

— Тебя. Хватит… Хочу тебя, — Ти Джей лягнул пяткой Джонни в бедро и нащупал ленту презервативов где-то у себя под боком. За всем этим калейдоскопом ощущений он уже забыл про ожог на бедре. Это казалось такой мелочью в сравнении с желанием ощутить Джонни вновь внутри себя. Впихнув упаковку в ладонь Джонни, Ти Джей откинулся на спину и хныкнул, когда из его тела вытащили пальцы.

— Говорил же, что у тебя жадная дырка… Ненасытный, — Джонни не переставал ухмыляться и смотреть Ти Джею в глаза всё то время, пока разрывал упаковку и раскатывал презерватив по члену, и даже тогда, когда, подхватив Ти Джея под коленом и заставив поднять ногу, плавно проник в него одним сильным толчком. Смазки было немного недостаточно, Ти Джей ощущал проникновение ничуть не легче, чем в первый раз, но ему не дали передышки — Джонни задал мощный темп с первого же движения, втрахивая Ти Джея в диванные подушки и заставляя проезжаться по ним спиной.

Всё, на что хватало Ти Джея, так это стонать и держаться за Джонни, крепко прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Губами он скользил по его груди и шее, больше оставляя влажные следы, чем целуя, и полностью потерялся в ощущениях, открыто подставляясь под руки и член Джонни. Тот не сбавлял ритма движений ни на миг и ласкал Ти Джея рукой, умудряясь, казалось, одновременно и дрочить член, и массировать мошонку и чувствительное место под ней.

Второй оргазм дался ему сложнее. Ти Джей чувствовал себя так, будто внутри всё задрожало и перевернулось, и кончал он с болезненно-сладким ощущением, которое словно зародилось внутри него и выплеснулось вместе со спермой. На этот раз Джонни не позволил ему зажаться. Шлёпнул по бедру, и Ти Джей от неожиданности расслабился, выпуская его член из себя. В следующий момент его губ уже коснулась обнажённая, свободная от презерватива головка чужого члена, чуть терпкая на вкус из-за химического привкуса латекса и смазки. Ти Джей не сопротивлялся. Он открыл рот и позволил Джонни толкнуться членом ему до конца, проникая в горло. На периферии сознания Ти Джей ощущал крепкую хватку его пальцев под челюстью, то, как ладонью Джонни поглаживал его горло, пока вбивался в глотку, а Ти Джей только стонал и вибрировал голосовыми связками вокруг его члена.

Джонни отстранился и вытащил член из его горла, казалось, за миг до оргазма. Его сперма запачкала Ти Джею губы и подбородок, затекла в рот, и он закашлялся от неожиданности. Он не испытывал ни капли отвращения, но вот внезапности было хоть отбавляй. Джонни помог ему сесть, и, пока Ти Джей даже толком в себя не пришёл, прошёлся языком по его коже, слизал сперму и толкнулся языком в рот, целуя до невозможного грязно и жарко.

Когда они наконец разорвали поцелуй, Ти Джей всё ещё тяжело дышал и старался сфокусировать взгляд на Джонни. Тот улыбался самой очаровательной улыбкой на свете и выводил пальцем круги на коленке Ти Джея.

— Это было…

— Да, отлично, я знаю, — закончил за ним Джонни и потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем. Ти Джей лениво фыркнул и отвернулся, из-за чего губы Джонни мазнули по его щеке.

— Скромности тебе не занимать, — ворчливо пробормотал Ти Джей, но скорее из чувства врождённой вредности, чем ратуя за истину. Произошедшее действительно было отличным. Рукой он водил по дивану рядом с собой, пытаясь нащупать влажные салфетки, и Джонни, перегнувшись через него, достал пачку и вручил ему.

— Помочь или ты сам?

— Сам, — выдохнул Ти Джей, вытаскивая одну салфетку из упаковки, и стал рассеянно возить ею по своему животу.

— Ну ты смотри, я ведь могу, — Джонни облизнулся, намекая на то, что он может, и Ти Джей не удержался, прыснул и вручил ему чистую салфетку.

— Не сомневаюсь, но тебе бы тоже не помешало немного подчиститься, — он высунул ему язык с насмешкой и взял ещё одну салфетку, вытирая теперь между ног. Сладкая, полная расслабления истома никуда не уходила, из-за чего движения Ти Джея были смазанными и неловкими, но чистоплотность требовала своё.

А в голове уже начинали роиться разнообразные мысли и вопросы, на которые сам Ти Джей не мог дать ответ.

— Я не слишком интересовался твоей биографией, — закончив вытираться, Ти Джей прижал одну ногу к своей груди, обнимая коленку, и склонил голову набок, разглядывая Джонни, — но у тебя вроде как амплуа бабника и человека, который не пропускает ни одной юбки. Так и не скажешь, что ты по парням.

— Я просто себе ни в чём не отказываю, — бесхитростно ответил Джонни и пожал плечами. Они помолчали немного, но затем он вновь нарушил тишину: — Не слишком интересовался, значит? Мне просто интересно… Ты переспал со мной только потому, что я супергерой?

Ти Джей посмотрел на него с недоумением, а затем засмеялся:

— Не-а. Обойдёшься, — он качнул плечом, пихая Джонни. — Парень, мне плевать, что ты какой-то там супергерой, серьёзно. Из всей вашей супертусовки я долгое время знал только про Капитана Америку… Но про него в учебниках пишут, эй!

— Даже не знаю, принять это за комплимент или обидеться, — протянул Джонни, но глаза у него смеялись. Ти Джей повернулся к нему корпусом и накрыл его руку на колене своей ладонью.

— Супергерой ты или нет, но у тебя чертовски горячее… Всё, — немного помявшись, Ти Джей всё-таки решился спросить сам: — А ты? Трахнул меня только из-за того, что мои родители — крупные политические шишки?

— Самая дерьмовая причина, чтобы трахать кого-либо, — усмехнулся Джонни, подвинувшись к нему ближе. Ти Джей пожал плечами:

— Хотел бы я сказать, что в моей жизни такого не случалось, но… И всё-таки?

— Нет и нет, — накрыв его щёку ладонью, Джонни мягко коснулся губ Ти Джея своими и тут же отстранился. — Я трахнул тебя потому, что у тебя — как ты там сказал? Чертовски горячее всё? Вот, именно так. Шикарный рот, охуенная задница, да и… Ты красивый.

Ти Джей заулыбался. Он не был уверен, что хоть половина из всего сказанного Джонни — правда, но слышать всё это было всё равно приятно.

— К тому же, — добавил Джонни, — я даже не голосовал за твоего папашу!

— Проклятый республиканец! — картинно ужаснулся Ти Джей, пихая Джонни в коленку, и тот не остался в долгу, перевернул Ти Джея на спину и навис сверху.

— Не-а. Просто в тот день у меня было ужасное похмелье… Меньше всего мне хотелось лезть тогда в эту вашу политическую трясину, — Джонни боднул его носом в щёку: — Болит?

— Не сильнее, чем когда слишком долго загорал, — отмахнулся Ти Джей и заулыбался теперь ещё шире прежнего. Уже давно он не испытывал такого ощущения — что-то вроде спокойствия и удовлетворения от того, что его могли хотеть просто так, а не из-за семейных связей, статуса или скандального прошлого.

Конечно, Ти Джей достаточно дерьма хлебнул, чтобы понимать — это не было сказкой или шаблонным началом чего-то хорошего. Просто Джонни Шторм был тем, кто сочетал в себе эгоистичный интерес к своей персоне и пофигизм к тому, что не было частью списка его приоритетов, с умением оценивать людей, не обращая внимания на старые и не навешивая новые ярлыки. Наверное, в этом они были похожи: что-то подсказывало Ти Джею, что Джонни тоже неоднократно встречался с людьми, кто не видел дальше синего костюма из космического спандекса и громкого титула Человека-Факела.

Возможно, Ти Джей ошибался. Он никогда не был хорош в том, чтобы досконально разбираться в людях. Может, он даже обманывал себя, думая о том, что у них с Джонни оказалось чуть больше общего, чем можно было подумать на первый взгляд, а на деле у Джонни не было никакого умения видеть сквозь ярлыки — просто он был настолько зациклен на себе, что у него попросту не было времени, которое можно потратить на навешивание ярлыков на других людей. Но сейчас Ти Джей не хотел забивать себе этим голову. С Джонни было… хорошо. И это казалось важным. Скептицизм и наивность теперь удивительным образом сочетались в Ти Джее поровну, и он пообещал себе, что будет дуть на воду чуть позже.

А сейчас он просто обнял Джонни за плечи и мазнул губами по его нижней:

— Зима. Ночи долгие. Как насчёт поехать ко мне?

— К тебе? Мне нравится эта идея, — Джонни поцеловал его в шею и рывком поднялся, заставляя сесть. — Напрашиваешься на продолжение?

— Вроде того. Мы так и не выяснили, где у тебя огневой рубеж… К тому же дома у меня есть небольшая коллекция очень древнего и очень коллекционного алкоголя. Любишь виски хрен знает сколько летней выдержки, Джонни? — Ти Джей закусил губу и провёл ладонью по его волосам.

— Очень, — поцеловал его прямо в сомкнутые губы Джонни Шторм.

***

Очередной приём в честь маминой предвыборной кампании был похож на хорошо срежиссированный спектакль. У каждого своя роль. Роль Ти Джея — блудный сын, ставший на путь исправления и превратившийся из семейного позора в хорошего, послушного мальчика. Сам себе он больше напоминал декорацию. В основном он улыбался, говорил, что у него всё уже хорошо, а ещё по команде, беспрекословно и не переставая улыбаться, садился за фортепиано и развлекал гостей.

Не слишком высокая цена за то, чтобы его оставили в покое после. Есть и приятные стороны: когда Ти Джей играл, он был по-настоящему спокоен и расслаблен. Ради такого можно было и потерпеть разговоры с напыщенными бизнесменами и политиками.

Гостей в этот раз было много. Предвыборная гонка только началась, всё веселье обещало быть впереди, и Элейн всеми силами старалась привлечь на свою сторону как можно больше влиятельных персон. У Ти Джея же из-за них голова начала болеть, и он сам, не дожидаясь просьб, протиснулся за фортепиано и принялся наигрывать легкомысленную джазовую мелодию. Это здорово отвлекало. Он сыграл одну песню, другую, потом, по просьбе бабушки, сыграл и третью, аккомпанируя её пению. Так бы, наверное, и провёл весь вечер, прячась за фортепиано, но после того, как стихли ленивые овации присутствующей публики, и все вновь принялись переговариваться между собой, Ти Джея кто-то окликнул.

— Вот я и услышал, как ты играешь, Томас.

— Ти Джей, — машинально поправил он и повернулся к позвавшему его человеку. Джонни Шторм собственной персоной, упакованный в дорогой костюм и со стаканом виски в руке.

Было даже немного забавно. После той ночи, которая закончилась лишь после полудня следующего дня, они так и не виделись — хоть и прошло почти три месяца. Не то чтобы Ти Джей надеялся, что ему позвонят. Он был взрослым мальчиком и знал, чем заканчиваются такие ночи. Но наивная часть его сознания, возможно, всё равно хотела чего-то определённо несбыточного. Пришлось Ти Джею включить свой реализм на полную катушку. Он всеми силами старался, чтобы больше его не посещали глупые надежды.

Но Ти Джей не был злопамятным. Ожог сошёл за неделю. Секс был классным. А то, что в итоге на этом всё и закончилось… Предсказуемое завершение. Обижаться на реальность было глупо.

Но теперь Джонни стоял перед ним и улыбался.

— Мне нравится называть тебя Томасом. Или Томми. Ты ведь не против, Томми?

— Мне казалось, мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос. Тогда. — Опустив на клавиши крышку, Ти Джей плавно встал и сделал несколько шагов навстречу Джонни, оттесняя его от толпы в сторону дверей в зимний сад. — Все зовут меня Ти Джей.

— Я не все, — бесхитростно пожал плечами Джонни, позволяя увлечь себя в зимний сад. Ти Джей усмехнулся:

— Я уже заметил.

— Как бедро? — Джонни поставил стакан на первую попавшуюся поверхность и резво привлёк Ти Джея к себе, будто даже не сомневался, что тот не оттолкнёт. Ти Джей и не оттолкнул.

— В порядке. Зажило быстро, — выдохнул он, обнимая Джонни за шею, и лукаво посмотрел ему в глаза. — А что? Волновался?

— Конечно.

— Ещё скажи, скучал.

— Конечно, — кивнул Джонни и поцеловал его. Ти Джей не мог не ответить. Пусть и прошло три месяца, ему казалось, будто всё произошло только вчера.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Джонни погладил его по волосам.

— Я думал, ты будешь обижаться, что я не перезвонил.

— Я не обидчивый, — пожал плечами Ти Джей. — К тому же звонить ты мне не обещал.

— Значит, мне повезло, и я прощён? — Джонни хмыкнул, не прекращая гладить его по волосам. Ти Джей кивнул в ответ:

— Я подумаю. Но скорее всего да, если только не вздумаешь пропасть ещё на три месяца.

— Не пропаду, — заверил его Джонни и спустился пальцами к шее, касаясь кожи невесомым, щекотным прикосновением. Ти Джей повёл плечами, чувствуя скольжение мурашек по позвоночнику. — Как там твоя коллекция древней выпивки?

— Частично жива, — смекнув, к чему ведёт Джонни, Ти Джей сделал шаг ему навстречу, заставляя прижаться спиной к двери. — Хочешь проведать?

— Хочу, — его губы коснулись шеи Ти Джея в каком-то сантиметре над воротником рубашки, и сдержать стон Ти Джей совсем не смог.

— Мне нужно остаться и доиграть роль хорошего мальчика для мамочки и её нудных гостей, — мурлыкнул он, вклиниваясь бедром между ног Джонни. Тот фыркнул и втянул в рот мочку его уха:

— Но сначала ты побудешь плохим мальчиком для меня.

И на это у Ти Джея не нашлось никаких возражений.


End file.
